The contractor (BioMedomics, Inc.) proposes to develop a nanosensing platform which is a label-free, real-time multiplexed detection of cancer biomarkers with high selectivity and sensitivity using antibody-functionalized, carbon-nanotube field-effect transistor (FFT) sensor and lateral flow immunoassay technologies. The contractor will work with Duke Professor Liu[unreadable]s group to develop the technology for cancer biomarker detection by combining novel nanotube array and lateral flow immunoassay technologies. This nanotube array based sensing platform produces high sensitivity for cancer biomarker detection and therefore provides increased specificity in recognizing cancer that would offer clinicians accurate clinical prognosis. The platforms can be used for early detection of initial onset of disease, or be used as post-treatment monitoring to detect recurrence of disease.